The Boss (BTS YoonMin)
by mykareien
Summary: "Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Yoongi dan aku akan memanggilmu—"/"Jimin. Park Jimin."/AU!/YoonMin. MinYoon/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Yoongi dan aku akan memanggilmu—"  
"Jimin. Park Jimin."

#yoonmin #bts #gs #mature

 **The Boss**

Dengan ragu sebuah tangan putih terulur, hendak menyentuhkan ujung telunjuk berkuku cantik pada tombol bel rumah yang kini pintu depannya telah berada tepat di hadapan.

Pencet, tidak, pencet, tidak.

Ting tong, mau tidak mau dia tetap menekannya.

Gadis itu mendadak gugup, mundur satu langkah menjauhi pintu dan meremas tali tas yang menggantung di salah satu pundaknya dengan erat. Dia menyentuh rambut, merapikan surai coklat yang tergerai hingga nyaris mencapai pinggang termasuk poni yang menghias di depan kening lantas juga mencoba meluruskan ujung blus berbahan kaos yang berakhir di atas lutut.

Cklek, pintu terbuka membuat yeoja yang baru berada di usia kepala dua itu terlonjak kaget. Tanpa sadar dia mundur lagi.

"Kau rupanya." Seorang namja menyapa dengan suara berat, segaris senyum simpul melengkung di bibirnya yang tipis. "Masuklah." Dia mempersilakan, sedikit menggeser diri untuk memberi jalan pada gadis yang kemudian melangkah ragu melewatinya, masuk ke dalam rumah yang berada di salah satu lantai gedung apartemen elit yang mana harga sewanya memiliki hiasan sembilan nol di belakang nominal utama.

Klap, terdengar suara pintu ditutup membuat gadis yang baru saja masuk langsung membalikkan badan.

"Ada apa?" si namja tertegun. "Kau gugup?" tanyanya seolah menyadari sikap kaget yang tidak biasa pada yeoja bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan mata bergetar.

"A-anni—maksudku, tidak. Tidak, Sajangnim..."

Pria yang lebih tinggi terkekeh kecil. "Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Yoongi dan aku akan memanggilmu—"

"Jimin. Park Jimin." Si gadis menyambung dengan cepat.

"Oke. Jiminie."

Blush, seketika kedua pipi halus Jimin merona merah mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu manis oleh bibir tipis namja bermata sayu dan bersurai hitam segelap warna sweater serta celana yang dia kenakan. Di sisi lain mendadak Yoongi terkekeh, memperlihatkan gusinya dan sepasang mata yang menyipit seiring dengan dia memandang kagum pada kepolosan sosok mungil yang nampak feminim manis dalam balutan blus warna baby blue serta rambut panjang terurai sederhana.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil minuman," ujar Yoongi lantas beranjak, meninggalkan Jimin yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangan bingung pada sekelilingnya yang terlihat serba mahal. Mulai dari hiasan porselen yang mengkilap, guci dengan lukisan bunga Cina, karpet bulu halus, sofa kulit, belum termasuk barang elektronik keluaran terbaru yang dipasang di sana-sini. Jimin merasa dia bisa merusak semua itu jika memegangnya sembarangan.

"Kau suka wine?"

Jimin terlonjak karena suara Yoongi, dengan cepat dia menoleh dan langsung menemukan sosok pria tersebut tengah berdiri di pintu ruang duduk yang bersebelahan langsung dengan ruang makan serta dapur. Di kedua tangannya masing-masing ada satu gelas kaca yang seperempat dasarnya diisi oleh cairan berwarna merah gelap.

"Yah, jangan gugup seperti itu. Kau membuat semuanya jadi canggung kalau sikapmu begitu," tegur Yoongi seraya berjalan mendekat.

"M-maaf," cicit Jimin, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak bergeser mundur begitu sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya berhenti di depannya.

Yoongi menyodorkan satu gelas yang diterima dengan kaku oleh jemari chubby Jimin. "Kau belum pernah pacaran ya?" tanya namja itu sebelum menyesap wine dari gelasnya.

"P-pernah—" jawab Jimin. _Tapi tidak di tempat semewah ini,_ dia menyambung dalam hati. Dengan sedikit takut gadis tersebut menempelkan bibirnya pada tepi gelas kaca dan menuangkan cairan alkohol mahal itu ke dalam tenggorokan.

Alis Jimin mengerut merasakan panas wine melewati lehernya, gadis tersebut menutupkan tangan ke mulut dan dia terbatuk.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi nampak terkejut.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, terbatuk semakin cepat bahkan sampai badannya membungkuk.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan air." Segera Yoongi mengambil wine dari tangan Jimin dan bergegas kembali ke dapur, dia kemudian keluar lagi kali ini dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Minumlah," sodor Yoongi yang langsung disambar oleh gadis yang sudah duduk jongkok. Jimin segera meneguk isi gelas dengan rakus, sesekali berhenti untuk berdehem membersihkan sisa ganjalan di tenggorokannya dan di sampingnya, Yoongi hanya dapat memandang dengan mata khawatir serta tangan bergerak mengusap punggung yeoja tersebut.

Butuh hampir dua menit bagi Jimin untuk menenangkan diri, meredam rasa gatal yang sudah membuatnya batuk tiada henti. Lantas gadis itu menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan, dan dia menunduk, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang baru saja bersikap memalukan di depan pria yang seharusnya dia buat terkesan malam ini.

"Kau tidak bisa minum wine? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Yoongi memandang tidak percaya pada gadis di depannya yang meski berbadan kecil dan berwajah seperti anak-anak namun setahunya sudah melewati usia kepala dua.

"Dua puluh satu," gumam Jimin tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku pernah minum alkohol tapi ... bukan wine." Dia melanjutkan dengan akhir kalimat berubah menjadi bisikan malu.

"Kh," Yoongi menyeringai. "Arasseo, bangunlah. Duduklah di atas." Dia membantu Jimin bangkit dan menuntunnya untuk beranjak ke sofa.

Lagi-lagi, dengan canggung si gadis mungil merebahkan pinggul di permukaan sofa berbahan kulit yang terlihat mahal. Dia duduk dengan lutut rapat dan tangan berada tepat di atasnya yang masih memegang gelas kosong, membuat Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana perkembangan grupmu? Semua menjadi lebih baik setelah debut 'kan?" pria yang lebih tua merebahkan diri di sofa di dekat Jimin, menyandarkan punggung dan menyilangkan kaki dengan santai.

"Ne," Jimin mengangguk, masih belum berani memandang Yoongi.

"Aku dengar tidak ada kendala berarti selama debut. Banyak yang datang ke showcase kalian dan memberikan hadiah. Oh, maaf sekali aku tidak bisa melihat showcase-mu karena kebetulan aku sedang ada jadwal di luar negeri."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Sajangnim—err maksudku, Yoongi-ssi."

Senyuman geli kembali tercetak di bibir tipis Yoongi, semakin dia perhatikan semakin dia merasa sikap kikuk dan jujur gadis di depannya kini menjadi makin menarik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sikap para Sunbae di acara broadcast? Kalian menyapa mereka 'kan?"

Kali ini Jimin mengangguk, kedua mata sipitnya bersinar dan dia nampak senang ketika mengatakan, "Sunbae sangat ramah pada kami. Mereka menjawab salam dan tersenyum dan beberapa bahkan mengajak kami bicara. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan Manager Oppa, kami tidak bersikap sok akrab dan berlebihan pada para Sunbae."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. "Terkadang sikap ramah mereka bukan berarti mereka menyukaimu. Mereka hanya ingin mengetesmu dan menemukan kesalahan kalian di kesan pertama lalu akan menggunakannya sebagai bahan gosip yang bisa menjatuhkan reputasi grup. Berhati-hatilah."

"Ne," angguk Jimin dengan mantap.

"Yang penting tetap tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam. Jangan lupa untuk membungkukkan badan, kalian yang sekarang masih sama seperti anak ular yang baru menetas. Kalau tidak pintar berkelit dan menjilat orang lain, kalian akan dimakan bulat-bulat."

Kembali Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan?" Yoongi mengalihkan topik, entah kenapa membuat gadis di depannya mendadak berubah ekspresi. Yeoja itu sontak menundukkan kepala dan mengiyakan samar.

"Sas-saya sudah makan..." ucapnya gugup.

"Hahaha!" Yoongi tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Dia tergelak hingga suara beratnya menggema sampai keluar ruang duduk.

"Woah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau disuruh ke sini." Pria tersebut bicara dengan nada menggoda. "Kau gugup? Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

Mata Jimin berputar kebingungan, dia hanya berkedip salah tingkah tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau setakut itu aku akan membuatnya lebih singkat." Yoongi bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati Jimin yang mendongak menatapnya penuh teror. Gadis itu sedikit mundur ketika tangan pucat pria tersebut meraih lengannya dan menariknya bangun.

"Anu—" gumaman Jimin menghentikan gerakan Yoongi yang mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Yoongi diam, menunggu, memperhatikan paras oriental khas orang Korea itu dari dekat. Mata monolid, hidung kecil, pipi chubby, dan bibir gemuk yang seolah menantang untuk dikulum.

"A-aku... aku... anu..." Jimin tidak kuasa berkata-kata di depan tatapan intens sepasang mata sayu dengan alis tegas dan paras diam yang nampak dingin sekaligus menawan di waktu bersamaan.

"Aku suka bau parfummu," ujar Yoongi yang sekejab membuat mata Jimin terbeliak kaget dan di detik selanjutnya bibir tipis itu sudah menempel menutup mulutnya, yang mana makin menjadikan gadis tersebut melebarkan mata.

Yoongi bernapas tepat di depan Jimin, hangat udaranya menyapu wajah gadis yang sudah merona dan semakin merah ketika merasa namja itu bergerak melumat jalan bicaranya. Yoongi membuka mulut, membiarkan basah bibirnya menyentuhkan sensasi dingin yang membuat Jimin sontak menutup mata. Gadis tersebut berdiri kaku, bisa merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang serta yang lain merambat mendapatkan belakang kepalanya.

Yoongi menghentikan ciuman sejenak, melepaskan bibir Jimin yang membengkak basah dan menatap paras yeoja di pelukannya yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinga. Perlahan seringaian tercetak di wajah namja itu.

"Kau cantik, seperti dugaanku," desisnya nyaris tanpa suara lantas kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lebih rakus, menjilatnya, melumat lebih kuat hingga tanpa sadar Jimin mendesah. Yoongi jelas tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan paksa dia memasukkan lidahnya di celah kecil gigi Jimin membuat gadis mungil tersebut tersentak kaget, namun gerakan berontaknya segera dihentikan dengan mudah oleh kedua lengan yang masih memperangkapnya di dalam dekapan kuat.

Dengan jemari yang tenggelam di antara surai panjangnya Yoongi menuntun kepala Jimin untuk miring, menempatkannya pada sudut yang memudahkan dia mendominasi dan menaklukan gerakan kebingungan lidah gadis itu yang tidak dapat mengimbangi permainannya. Dengan gemas Yoongi menggigit ujung lidah Jimin, membuat pemiliknya mengerang dan hal tersebut cukup memberinya alasan untuk kemudian mengemut kedua belah bibir itu bersamaan.

Pagutan berakhir dengan masing-masing dari keduanya terengah akan udara. Yoongi masih memeluk Jimin dan gadis yang lebih muda ternyata selama ini sudah mencengkeram kuat kain sweater pria di depannya tanpa sadar.

"Masuklah ke kamar, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu," bisik Yoongi, kedua mata terpatri pada manik kecil di hadapannya. Dengan wajah memerah marun, Jimin mengangguk pelan.

Pelukan terlepas dan si gadis langsung menundukkan kepala, beranjak melewati Yoongi yang masih memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga telapak kaki. Memperhatikan tubuh mungil itu yang lekukan badannya disembunyikan samar dalam balutan blus sedengkul, pilihan baju yang tergolong tertutup untuk ukuran member grup idol seperti dia.

"Kenapa aku merasa aku menjadi seperti seorang CEO yang mesum?" Yoongi tersedak oleh kalimatnya sendiri.

.

Jimin menghentikan kaki di atas lapisan karpet tebal, mengedarkan pandangan dan berharap dia tidak salah kamar sebab ... bagaimana mungkin ruangan luas dengan almari panjang berisi deretan kemeja, jas, dan mantel ditambah dengan koleksi sepatu, dasi, jam tangan, bahkan topi ini menjadi sebuah kamar tidur. Setidaknya memang ada sebuah ranjang ukuran king size di sana yang sedikit memberi identitas mengenai tempat itu. Namun tetap saja, Jimin tidak percaya ruangan yang menurutnya lebih pantas disebut butik saking luas dan lengkapnya tersebut merupakan tempat orang tidur.

Bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?

Tok tok, Jimin membalikkan badan ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu. Yoongi berdiri di sana, masih dengan senyuman tipis yang menggantung kurang ajar di wajah manis dengan garis tegas rahang yang maskulin. Kedua tangan namja tersebut masing-masing membawa sebuah kapsul dan botol berisi air putih.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jimin mendahului saat Yoongi menghentikan kaki di depannya.

"Pil KB," jawab Yoongi pendek, membuat wajah Jimin memanas.

"Aku tidak suka mengeluarkannya di luar." Pria tersebut menyodorkan kapsul yang diterima dengan tangan bergetar oleh si gadis. "Aku tidak suka mengotori badan wanita, rasanya aku seperti tidak punya sopan santun."

Wajah Jimin semakin matang mendengar semua kata-kata frontal yang terlontar tanpa malu dari namja di depannya. Dengan sekali telan kapsul pemberian Yoongi sudah menghilang di dalam mulut Jimin disempurnakan oleh beberapa tegukan air. Yoongi menerima botol dari tangan Jimin dan minum satu mulut penuh sebelum meletakkan benda itu di nakas.

"Aku membaca berita tentang kalian, selain orang yang mendukung ada juga yang menge-bash. Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi, kembali berdiri di depan Jimin dan tanpa permisi meraih kancing teratas blus gadis tersebut.

"Ne." Jimin mengangguk, menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping ketika satu per satu kancing bajunya mulai terbuka.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Yoongi, mata bergantian memandang perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jimin dan belahan dadanya yang mulai terlihat di balik tangkupan mangkuk bra berwarna merah muda.

"Mereka bilang..." gadis itu mendesis. "Aku gemuk dan tidak cocok menjadi idol."

Gerakan jari Yoongi terhenti, ditatapnya paras cantik yang berubah sendu, dan namja tersebut tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak meraih dagu Jimin lantas membuatnya mendongak, memandang gadis itu yang membalas sinar matanya dengan manik seperti akan menangis.

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Mereka saja yang terlalu sering bertemu orang-orang sekurus tengkorak," ujar Yoongi, nada suaranya terdengar tegas dan kilat yang nampak samar di pupilnya menyiratkan dia tidak menyukai kalimat Jimin barusan.

Jimin melepaskan dagu dari tangan Yoongi. "Buktinya begitu." Gadis tersebut mendesis. "Mereka bilang kaki dan bokongku besar," bibir chubby-nya menggumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh lelaki di depannya.

Perlahan, senyum terukir lagi di bibir Yoongi. Dia melepas kancing terakhir blus Jimin dan mengendorkan tali yang terikat di pinggang gadis itu.

"Aku punya selera tinggi untuk tubuh wanita," ujar Yoongi, menurunkan sebelah pakaian Jimin hingga memperlihatkan salah satu pundak mulusnya.

"Kita lihat apa kau masuk kriteriaku atau malah sesuai dengan yang dibilang para haters itu." Yoongi menundukkan kepala, menempelkan bibir pada Jimin yang kali ini langsung menyambutnya dengan menutup mata lembut. Gadis tersebut bahkan mulai berani membalas gerakan Yoongi, mengemut bibir tipisnya, menghisap, dan tanpa sadar memiringkan kepala memperbaiki posisi pagutan mereka yang membuat namja lebih tua tersenyum di dalam ciumannya.

Yoongi kembali melingkarkan lengan meraih pinggang ramping Jimin, meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang lain ke rambut halus gadis itu, mengelus kepalanya singkat dan menyematkan helaian surai ke belakang telinga. Jimin bergidik samar ketika daun telinganya disentuh, cukup memberi sinyal pada Yoongi jika dia sudah berhasil menemukan satu titik sensitif tubuhnya.

Tanpa melepaskan kuluman, perlahan Yoongi membawa turun jemari tangannya ke leher Jimin, menyusuri halus kulit gadis tersebut, menyentuh tulang selangkanya yang menonjol, dan mengusap bahunya yang masih memiliki tali bra menggantung. Yoongi mengubah posisi kepalanya ke arah berlawanan, diikuti Jimin yang melakukan hal serupa. Well, sepertinya wajah polos gadis mungil ini tidak sebanding dengan pengalamannya dalam berciuman.

Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin untuk lebih mendekat membuat tangan gadis itu spontan berpegangan pada lengan sweater hitamnya guna menjaga keseimbangan. Agaknya berciuman saja sudah membuat yeoja tersebut mulai lemas. Telapak tangan di pundak Jimin terasa bergerak turun, ganti mengusap lengannya dan perlahan menyentuh kulit tepat di bawah batas bra yang membungkus kencang kedua dadanya. Bahu si gadis menegang menyadari apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada tubuhnya sebentar lagi.

Si namja memindahkan tangan untuk menangkup bulatan dada gadis yang mendadak kehilangan ritme pagutan. Dia juga merasa cengkeraman Jimin pada bajunya menguat, namun hal tersebut malah membuat pria itu kembali mengulum senyum menyimpulkan jika gadis dalam kuasanya sekarang tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar dia jarang melakukannya juga.

Yoongi menyelipkan ibu jari ke tengah dua dada Jimin yang berhimpitan, memperangkap daging membusung itu dari bawah lalu memijatnya pelan. Perlahan. Dan Yoongi menambah sedikit demi sedikit tekanan pada ujung-ujung jarinya hingga lenguhan akhirnya lolos dari celah bibir Jimin. Gadis tersebut mulai bergerak gelisah, memegang kedua lengan yang memeluknya dengan putus asa dan lebih banyak tertegun dalam ciuman merasakan remasan pada sebelah dadanya semakin kuat memabukkan.

"Yoon..." bisikan Jimin terhenti. "...gi-ssi—ah..." dia memejamkan mata saat dirasanya telapak tangan besar menggeser cup bra-nya ke atas, meloloskan sebelah tonjolan dada dan sebuah ibu jari mulai menyentuh puncaknya.

"AH-umph...!" desahan kaget Jimin langsung diredam oleh mulut Yoongi ketika ujung jempolnya mengusap kasar puting gadis itu, kembali membuat kedua bahunya menegang dan Jimin semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan yang bergeming memegangi pinggangnya.

"Oppa-ahh..." Jimin memanggil di tengah-tengah kalut tubuhnya yang memanas akibat gerakan jari Yoongi termasuk bibir pria tersebut yang masih menguasai mulutnya, tanpa sadar jika cetusan satu katanya barusan membuat kedua mata sayu Yoongi terbuka, memberikan aliran aneh yang berputar menggelitik ke bagian bawah badan namja itu. Yoongi menggeram pelan, mengemut gemas bibir bawah Jimin seiring dengan dia menjepit dan memilin puting gadis tersebut membuatnya menjerit tertahan dengan badan menggeliat kuat.

Yoongi melepaskan bibir Jimin bersamaan dia membebaskan puncak dada yang telah mengeras. Pria itu bergeming menatap gadis di pelukannya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah dan mata berkedip lemah. Diremasnya kembali dada yang membusung tersebut untuk terakhir kali, membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata merasakan getaran nikmat lantas lenguhan lega lolos dari bibirnya yang sudah membengkak manakala Yoongi memindahkan tangan untuk turun mengusap perutnya yang datar.

"Capek?" pertanyaan Yoongi terdengar antara menggoda dan meledek, senyuman tercetak menyebalkan di wajahnya yang masih nampak normal, tidak memerah, tidak seperti Jimin yang sudah berantakan.

"Jangan capek dulu, Sayang." Yoongi mendekatkan bibir ke telinga gadisnya sembari menurunkan tangan untuk menarik naik ujung blus yang menggantung menutupi paha. Diusapnya pelan kulit yang tersembunyi di sana, membiarkan jemarinya merayap hingga menyentuh pipi belakang gadis itu yang dipakaikan sebuah celana dalam bertepi renda—menurut yang dirasakan oleh tangan Yoongi.

"Kita bahkan belum mulai." Pria tersebut mengecup daun telinga Jimin, sesuai dugaannya, membuat tubuh mungil di pelukannya bergidik dan semakin merinding hebat begitu dia memindahkan telapak tangan ke depan, menyentuh tengah-tengah kedua kaki Jimin, memberinya usapan lembut.

"Ahh..." Jimin sudah mendesah. Seperti kehilangan daya, tubuh mungil itu jatuh membentur dada Yoongi dengan kedua tangan mengusap lengan namja tersebut, membuta mencoba mencari sebuah pegangan seiring dengan dirasakannya gerakan Yoongi semakin intens menyentuh area pribadinya, menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan nikmat yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh badan dan secara otomatis melemaskan hampir kedua kakinya.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan." Yoongi kembali mendaratkan ciuman ke telinga Jimin, memberi beberapa kecupan bertubi-tubi, melipat gandakan suara berisik gadis itu sebab di waktu bersamaan si namja tidak nampak ingin menjauhkan tangan yang terus-menerus mengusap selangkangannya dan bahkan sekarang menempatkan jari pada posisi tepat di tengah-tengah lipatan organ yeoja tersebut.

"Oppa... ahh... janganhh..." Jimin mencoba merapatkan kaki, namun tangan besar Yoongi yang sudah terlanjur menangkup pangkal pahanya seolah menjadi pengganjal yang menjaga gadis itu untuk tetap melebarkan paha.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan," bisik Yoongi mengulangi kalimatnya, membawa tubuh Jimin untuk menempel erat pada pelukan dan menenggelamkan wajah di leher yeoja tersebut, menghisap dalam aroma kulitnya, menyentuhkan ciuman di sepanjang uratnya, meloloskan rengekan dari bibir gadis yang bahkan sudah mulai kesulitan berdiri.

"Oppa, janga—ahh..." Jimin mencoba melepaskan diri dari kutatan Yoongi namun tak ada tenaga yang tersisa kecuali yang dia gunakan untuk mendesah dan berpegangan pada tubuh tegap yang memeluknya sedangkan di bawah sana tangan Yoongi mulai melakukan hal yang lebih kurang ajar. Jemarinya menyusup masuk ke balik kain celana Jimin, menyentuh area pribadinya yang lembab dan basah tanpa pelapis apapun.

Jimin memekik merasakan beberapa jari menjamahnya tanpa ijin tapi di waktu bersamaan juga melemaskan seluruh sendi tubuh akibat usapannya yang tepat membelah kedua lipatan dan menyentuh tempat paling sensitif yang membuat bagian dalam dirinya mulai berkedut.

"Oppaa..." Jimin makin menyatukan diri pada dada tegap yang sekarang mendekapnya erat, menggantungkan seluruh daya pada lengan Yoongi yang masih menjadi penyangganya, dan menggeliat pelan dengan bibir bawah terselip di antara gigi ketika pria itu menambah tekanan pada usapannya tak peduli cairan Jimin sudah membasahi telapak tangannya.

"AH!" sang gadis mengeratkan pegangan di kedua lengan Yoongi, tanpa sadar melebarkan kaki, menggerakkan pinggul seolah ingin mengembalikan jari namja tersebut ke tempat yang sebelumnya dia sentuh dan Yoongi mengerti. Dia mengusap bagian yang diinginkan Jimin, membuat yeoja itu mendesah dan mengerang dengan mata terpejam. Ketika bibir Yoongi kembali mendarat di lehernya, Jimin meraih kepala tersebut, mengusap kasar surainya, menjambaknya, mematrinya untuk tetap berada di tempat.

Yoongi menyeretkan lidah menuju telinga Jimin, mengulum anting mungilnya, dan mengecupi daun kuping yang membuat suara gadis itu semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Oppa...!" nada Jimin berangsur naik. Napasnya tersengal. Pinggulnya bergerak sendiri menyambut usapan Yoongi yang semakin brutal mengenai puncak klitorisnya.

"Ahh!" Jimin merasa rahimnya menegang, bagian dalam tubuhnya berkedut kuat.

"Sshh—ahh... Jiminie..." Yoongi ikut mengerang, tidak dapat menahan diri dari semua reaksi sensual yang diberikan si gadis mungil akan seluruh sentuhan serta jamahannya. Dia mengulum cuping Jimin, memberikan ciuman dengan mulut terbuka di belakang telinga yeoja itu dan tepat ketika dia menggigit memberikan tanda merah pertamanya di bawah anting Jimin, gadis tersebut berteriak keras menyusul sekujur tubuhnya yang mengejang hebat.

"Oppaaa...!" Jimin menumpahkan air cintanya di telapak tangan Yoongi dan kain celana dalam. Yeoja mungil tersebut menggenggam kuat sweater lelakinya seiring dengan puncak yang menghantam kuat dan begitu dunia putihnya menghilang, dia melemas. Untung Yoongi masih sigap memeluk Jimin meski hanya dengan satu tangan.

Perlahan Yoongi menarik tangannya dari balik rok blus Jimin dan tersenyum begitu melihat jari jemarinya nampak mengkilat, basah berlumuran cairan kenikmatan gadis tersebut.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu." Teguran sebuah suara berat membuat mata Jimin perlahan terbuka, dipaksakannya kedua kaki untuk berdiri lebih tegak dan yeoja itu mendongak, segera dia dapat menemukan seraut wajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya lurus dengan sebentuk senyum tipis menghiasi.

"Kita belum selesai, Sayang." Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 **-?-**

*Sajangnim = Bos 

* * *

KZL  
Ga bisa namatin  
Wkwkwk

Ini paling nanti nasibnya kayak VKook "Touch My Body" itu  
Menggantung indah sampai akhir jaman :"

Okeh, Myka kabur ~( '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin masih terjebak di rumah Bosnya.

#yoonmin #bts #gs #m

 **The Boss  
2**

"Kita belum selesai, Sayang." Senyuman tercetak di wajah Yoongi seiring dengan jemari basahnya meraih dagu Jimin lantas mempertemukan singkat bibir tipisnya dengan bibir penuh gadis itu. Kedua mata Jimin terpejam, tangannya terkalung di leher Yoongi dan dia mengejar mulut pria tersebut ketika kecupannya berakhir, kembali memperangkap belahan bicara itu dan mencecap kemanisannya. Yoongi menyeringai menyadari gadis di pelukannya sudah semakin berani dan agresif.

Tanpa melepaskan pagutan, perlahan pemuda bersurai hitam membuat Jimin bergerak. Menuntunnya berjalan sembari memegang bahu sempit serta pinggang ramping gadis tersebut sehingga ketika ujung heels-nya terantuk karpet, ada Yoongi di sana yang sigap mendekap, menjaganya supaya tidak terjatuh. Satu ciuman terakhir dan bibir tipis memaksa untuk lepas dari kuluman Jimin. Wanita muda itu terengah, sepasang mata kecilnya menatap Yoongi dan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar dia sudah berpindah tempat.

Pipi Jimin merona saat merasa punggungnya sudah menempel di salah satu sisi dinding kamar mewah bosnya, terlebih ketika pria yang lebih tua meletakkan tangan di sebelah kepalanya guna menahan badan yang mencondong ke depan seolah ingin memperangkap tubuh mungil itu. Jimin mengalihkan mata ke samping, tak kuasa membalas tatap lurus sepasang manik sayu yang memiliki candu lebih memabukkan daripada puluhan butir ekstasi sekaligus.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat sosok yang sudah terpojok dan hanya dapat merona malu tersebut. Diraihnya sejumput surai coklat Jimin, menelusuri dengan jemari tangan lalu membawanya ke permukaan bibir sementara sepasang matanya tidak lekang menatap perubahan ekspresi wajah gadis di hadapannya yang semakin memerah dan gelisah karena salah tingkah.

"Kh." Pria itu menahan geli, merasa takjub sekaligus tidak menyangka masih ada orang blak-blakan, polos, dan spontanitas seperti Jimin di dunia yang hanya memikirkan ambisi serta penuh kepalsuan ini. Keluguan dan kejujurannya dalam menghadapi Yoongi membuat pemuda tersebut kagum.

Si mungil masih belum berani memandang pria yang memojokkannya ke tembok, membuatnya tidak sadar jika Yoongi sudah berjongkok, merebahkan kedua lutut di lantai dan saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh pergelangan kaki Jimin, gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ma-maaf, Sajangnim—" Jimin tergagap, merasa gugup maksimal karena dia hampir reflek menendang Yoongi namun atasannya hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melepas sepatumu karena sepertinya kau tidak nyaman memakai ini terlalu lama," ujarnya santai.

"Ti-tidak, biar saya saja—" Jimin hendak menolak uluran tangan pucat Yoongi tapi pria tersebut bergeming, tetap meraih ujung pita yang membelit pergelangan kaki si gadis yang menjadi aksen pemanis dari high heels warna peach yang dia kenakan malam itu. Tanpa bicara dia mengurai ikatan pita dan menunggu Jimin beranjak sendiri dari pijakannya di atas sepatu baru kemudian menyingkirkan dua alas kaki tersebut ke samping.

Mata Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang bangkit berdiri dan entah kenapa seperti bertambah tinggi beberapa inci dari sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan hak tinggi. Kau lebih cute seperti ini," katanya ringan dan makhluk yang sudah lebih dulu merona karena disebut cute, sama sekali tidak sadar senyuman namja yang membuat dia mendongak hanya untuk memandangnya itu samar berubah menjadi seringaian.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan, menangkup sebelah wajah Jimin lantas sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Si gadis menutup mata, kali ini membiarkan pria di depannya meneguk apa yang dia inginkan sebanyak-banyaknya dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam harmoni lembut pagutan yang disuguhkan. Jimin mengesah ketika lidah lunak Yoongi menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut dan mulai lincah menjelajah. Dia mendongak, memberi akses lebih mudah pada pria muda tersebut begitu kecupannya mulai berpindah menuruni garis rahang menuju urat di leher jenjang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Jimin memekik kecil merasakan sengatan-sengatan serupa gigitan serangga saat gigi Yoongi mendarat, menggambarkan pola pada kulitnya.

Selagi berpagutan, tangan berurat Yoongi perlahan meraih kerah pakaian Jimin dan membawanya turun terlepas dari kedua lengan meski blus tersebut masih menggantung di bagian pinggang. Dia menyusupkan tangan ke punggung si gadis, membuatnya membusur menempelkan badan ke depan, kemudian melepas kaitan bra Jimin dalam sekali klik lantas menarik benda itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Dikulumnya pangkal tulang selangka Jimin, dari tengah dada dia meratakan ciuman hingga ujung bahunya, dan gadis mungil mengerang begitu merasakan sebuah telapak tangan besar meremas salah satu gundukan dadanya. Yeoja itu memekik saat jemari panjang menjepit serta memilin putingnya dengan gemas, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali menghangat dan basah.

Yoongi menarik diri, kedua matanya diam menatap sosok berambut panjang yang tengah bersandar di dinding dengan dada terengah naik-turun dan nyaris seluruh kulit kecoklatannya mengkilat karena peluh juga saliva. Jimin membisu, memandang lurus manik kelam mata sayu Yoongi. Bibir gemuknya bercelah akibat memburu udara dan sepasang matanya berkedip lemah kehabisan tenaga di depan godaan yang tiada berjeda.

Yoongi menggeram. _"You're so fucking sexy—"_ lalu tangan beruratnya kembali meraih pelipis Jimin, mendapatkan jalan bicara gadis itu, melumatnya dengan buas hingga desahan panjang terdengar namun hal tersebut hanya membuat Yoongi mengerang dan memperdalam gerakan lidahnya menyiksa milik Jimin.

Jemari si gadis mencengkeram lengan ber-sweater hitam yang memeluknya, dapat merasakan pergerakan tangan itu menjamah seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terlewati dan kembali menarik naik ujung rok blus, menyusup ke dalam untuk menangkup bulatan bokongnya. Yoongi mengakhiri ciuman, meninggalkan mulut Jimin terbuka kehabisan napas sementara dia menjatuhkan diri, berlutut, bersamaan tangannya menarik turun sebuah kain berwarna merah muda yang kemudian tergolek di antara kedua pergelangan kaki si gadis. Jimin menunduk, memandang celana dalam dengan aksen renda di bagian tepi dan memiliki noda basah di tengah-tengah yang baru saja dilepas Yoongi dari dalam roknya, seketika pipi wanita itu memerah matang.

Yoongi tersenyum, nyaris mirip seperti sebuah smirk. Dia mengelus kaki kiri Jimin, memegangnya, dan mengangkatnya perlahan dari permukaan lantai nyaris mengakibatkan gadisnya hilang keseimbangan. Pria itu membuat kaki Jimin menekuk lalu meletakkannya di atas bahu.

"A-apa..." Jimin tidak paham dengan maksud Yoongi hingga kemudian pria tersebut membuka roknya dan memasukkan kepala ke dalam.

"AH! O-Oppa—ahh!" Jimin memekik. Tangannya mendarat di puncak bulatan yang menonjol tertutupi kain blusnya. Itu kepala Yoongi, terbenam di antara kedua kaki Jimin dengan tangan memegang pinggul serta bokongnya mematri gadis tersebut supaya tetap berada di tempat sementara dia menggunakan mulut serta lidah untuk menyapa bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Jimin mendongakkan kepala, matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka melantunkan suara berisik desahan dengan tangan merabai tembok mencoba mencari pegangan. Napasnya sudah tersengal diselingi beberapa rengekan merasakan organ intimnya diobrak-abrik oleh lidah jahanam Yoongi. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mendorong kepala itu menjauh namun pria yang lebih tua bergeming, bahkan semakin memperdalam gerakannya mengusap puncak klitoris Jimin membuat si gadis mengerang putus asa hampir menangis.

"Oppa—ah, Yoongi..." tubuh molek Jimin menggeliat panas, merasakan aliran tak asing kembali datang, berkumpul di dalam perutnya, bergejolak hebat seiring lidah Yoongi bergerak, mengusap, berputar, dan menghisap di titik yang tepat.

Jimin mulai kehilangan rasio, dia memegang Yoongi di tempat dan perlahan ikut menggerakkan pinggul membalas cumbuan pria itu tanpa peduli pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang tengah dia jepit kepalanya di antara kedua kaki adalah atasan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Yoongi sendiri juga tidak ambil pusing gadis di depannya berlaku binal tanpa ijin, menggilas mulutnya dengan kewanitaan yang memanas, malah sebaliknya dia membalas dengan meremas kuat daging bokong Jimin dan memberikan beberapa gigitan keras di bagian dalam paha membuat melodi berdosa yang sudah terlantun dari bibir si gadis makin tak terkontrol menyuarakan namanya.

Jimin mengerang panjang, kepalanya terdongak dengan mata terpejam rapat, sepasang tangannya berpindah merabai dan memijat sendiri kedua dada membusung, memilin putingnya untuk mencari fraksi tambahan yang membuat godaan Yoongi di bawah sana terasa dua kali lipat lebih memabukkan. Dan saat dunia putih itu kembali menghantam menutupi pandangan, Jimin merasa ruang di dalam tubuhnya berkedut hebat, mengalirkan kehangatan yang menetes keluar. Di antara indera yang terperangkap dalam kenikmatan langit ke sembilan, samar dapat ia rasakan gerakan ujung lidah Yoongi menjilat tepat di lingkaran pintu masuknya, berpindah naik untuk mengulum klitoris yang masih menegang, baru kemudian dia menarik diri.

Badan Jimin terhuyung ketika kaki kirinya diturunkan dari atas bahu lebar Yoongi, namun untung pria yang lebih tua tak keberatan kedua pundaknya dipegang sebagai ganti tumpuan tangan. Gadis mungil yang kelelahan tak lagi sempat mengevaluasi namja yang kini sudah kembali berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan lengan mendapatkan pinggangnya. Baru ketika dagunya diraih untuk dibawa ke dalam ciuman, Jimin perlahan membuka mata.

Yoongi tengah menatapnya. Tersenyum. Ujung hidungnya nampak basah dengan beberapa jejak cairan putih terlihat di sekitar mulut tapi dia seolah tidak keberatan. Pria itu memajukan kepala, mengulum singkat bibir Jimin, membuatnya mencecap saliva yang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya dan Yoongi hanya berbisik tanpa dosa.

 _"_ _You're sweet._ Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Jikalau mungkin, wajah Jimin pasti akan berubah lebih merah dari warna marunnya yang sekarang.

"Sajangnim..." gadis muda tersebut mendesis, namun Yoongi hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Oppa..." Jimin mengganti panggilannya dan pria di depannya segera membalas dengan senyuman. "Hentikan...aku mohon..." dia memelas, tidak mau membayangkan dirinya terlena dan diobrak-abrik lebih dari ini. Dia sudah cukup malu dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh.

Tapi Yoongi masih tersenyum, mengusapkan tangan untuk menyeka butiran keringat yang melunturkan make up tipis gadis muda yang berdiri sendu di depannya. Dia mendekatkan wajah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya juga bergerak menghimpit badan mungil Jimin hingga menempel di permukaan dinding.

"Kau yakin kau mau menghentikannya?" suara Yoongi terdengar rendah, bagai sedang membuai bayi dalam keranjang namun Jimin malah mengeluh panjang. Gadis tersebut mencengkeram kuat lengan pria di hadapannya dan napasnya tercekat manakala merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya ditekan oleh gundukan keras yang berasal dari balik celana hitam Yoongi.

Sajangnim menyeringai, menggerakkan monsternya untuk menggesek inti tubuh Jimin yang masih sensitif sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kau yakin kau mau menghentikannya?"

Jimin mengerang.

 _Yoongi-nim, kau benar-benar penggoda keparat!_

 **-?-**

* * *

Sajangnim telolet Sajangnim :v

Lanjut ga ya  
Lanjut ga ya  
Lanjut ga ya  
Hahahahaha

*kabur ke bulan*


End file.
